A task common to the electrical field is pulling metal clad cables into drop ceiling cavities. During a typical installation, the wire spool containing the cable is located upon a floor while the end of the cable is connected to a fish tape which has been routed through the ceiling.
Should someone not be present at the opposite end of the fish tape, the weight of the cable will pull the fish tape through the ceiling cavity forcing the process to start all over again. Additionally, the corrugated nature of the cable is prone to becoming caught on the drop ceiling components as it enters and exits the ceiling cavity.
Having recognized the abovementioned problems, the inventor observed that there remains a need for an electrical cable fishing system for drop ceilings.